The Mummy Returns - Harry Potter Style~
by SilverTears13
Summary: Exactly what the title says...all those who've seen The Mummy Retuns should remember this...WARNING: H/Cho; Hr/R, L/A (my characters)...
1. A Long Time Ago...

~The Mummy Returns - Harry Potter style!~  
  
I wrote this fic a REALLY long time ago and I never really read it again. I just re-found it and I've decided to upload it! I wrote this as a sequel to another fic I had written, but I dunno what happened to that.. . so if you don't recognize some characters *like Lydia and Andy* they're of my invention. . .just work with me here!!!  
  
(A/N: Harry and Cho got married, and had a son named Jake. I know that lots of people aren't Harry/Cho shippers, and I'm not really crazy about the pairing either, but I wrote this a while ago.* Ron and Hermione got married and had a daughter named Cassey. . . Lydia, Cho's sister *another main character* and Andy got married [before all the rest of them] and had twins, a boy and a girl, named Kathleen and Jason. Ok, just catching you up on my ploy!)  
  
~Chap. 1: The Temple of Destiny~  
  
After Harry Potter murdered Lord Voldemort, the whole wizarding world grew calmer, knowing that terror like that of 26 years ago would never happen again. (A/N: This means Harry is 26 years old now, ok?) But they didn't know that Lord Voldemort had a sister. (A/N: It gets better!) An evil sister, even worse than Voldemort himself. She had been in hiding and everyone who knew about her believed her to be dead. But when she learned that her brother had been killed by the little boy who'd robbed him of all his strength and powers, she grew angry; she wanted to hurt Harry Potter as much as he'd hurt her brother. But she had a plan. The legendary substance called Epodronum, could bring back anyone who was dead. But no one believed it to be true. Not a single person had found evidence of such a potion, therefore, all of the wizarding world agreed that there was no way to bring back the dead.  
  
But Viksa, Voldemort's sister, knew where to find it. It had been handed down her family for generations - Salazar Slytherin had stolen the potion from Gryffindor, and handed it down from family to family. Viksa's plan was to travel to the Temple of Destiny where the potion was located. There, on the Alter of Salazar, she would bring back her brother to full strength by just reading the incantation from the Book of Fate, also hidden in the Temple. But she would also need the Necklace of Bad Fortune. With it, she would have to place it around her neck, open the Book, using it as the key. But if she failed to open the book with it around her neck within 5 hours, it would kill her - or whoever put it around their neck.  
  
It was a myth told to all, that a chosen person -a sibling or Death Eater of Voldemort - would go to the Temple and resurect Lord Voldemort and torment all of the magical community once again. . .  
  
(A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn!) 


	2. The New Life

~Chapter 2: The New Life~  
  
  
  
"Checkmate," Cassey Weasley said proudly to Jake Potter. The two 9-year old kids were playing wizard chess, and Casey, who took after Ron, had just won for the 5th time.  
  
"Ugh, that's it, I can't believe I keep losing to a girl!" Jake said in exasperation. He faced his father - Harry. Now Ron, Hermione, Harry, Cho, Lydia, and Andy were not known as "the kids" or "the teens." They were the grown-ups - finally. They were "The parents." Successful as they were, in the huge house they owned, they weren't yet perfect.  
  
Harry, a famous Quidditch Seeker for England and Cho, who used to be a singer (she Hermione and Lydia quit singing two years ago, so they could stay with their families) pulled together lots of fame and fortune. Ron was now rolling in wizard gold, working as an Unspeakable in the Ministry of Magic (spies. . .you never know what they're up to!) and Hermione's and Lydia's stories was the same as Cho's. Andy was also an Unspeakable for the Ministry. Ahh yes, life was good.  
  
Jake's bright green eyes penetrated Harry's equally emerald ones. His jet black hair he'd inherited from both his parents, was slicked upwards and spiked slightly.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "C'mon Jake, I know you can play chess better than 'that'." Jake smiled and returned to his game with Casey.  
  
Casey, with her long red hair from Ron and her sparkling hazel eyes from Hermione looked up and asked, "When are we eating? I'm starving!"  
  
"Soon, Case, soon. We're waiting for Lydia and Andy." Hermione answered her daughter's question. They were all reunited at Harry and Cho's house, for lunch and then tea later on - just hanging out. Casey and Jake continued to play until the doorbell suddenly rang. Jake jumped up and yelled "I'll get it!" and he scampered to the door. He twisted the knob, and revealed Lydia, Andy, and the 10 year olds, Kathleen and Jason.  
  
"Hi, Jake!" Lydia said brightly to her newphew. She gave him a huge hug, followed by Andy's handshake and a happy "Hey there, Jay!" The two adults moved into the house, giving everyone greetings. Kathleen and Jason followed their parents, and then joined Casey and Jake at their table. Like Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lydia, Cho, and Cedric were, they too had become best friends. "Hey Kat, guess what? I've beat Jay over here 5 times!"  
  
"No way.really? Haha, God, Jake, you loser!" Kathleen joked. She flashed him a big smile, her brown eyes from Lydia and her chestnut hair from Andy were shinning. Jake knew Kathleen was only teasing, after all, they were cousins.  
  
Jason, who'd inherited his father's good-looks said, "Sorry we're late. Kathleen had a. . . er . . .problem." Jason shot his twin an evil grin. "It WAS a problem, Jas! Honsetly, whoever doesn't think braking a nail is a big deal it completely nuts. It hurts! And I mean, I can't leave the house looking like I did! What if a cute boy walked up or. . .well, I guess I see why Jason doesn't understand. I mean.look at him!"  
  
"Shut up," Jason said easily.  
  
"You shut up," Kathleen frowned.  
  
"Make me," Jason challanged.  
  
"Grow up, idiot."  
  
"Whatever, peanut head."  
  
"Fart butt."  
  
"Monkey brain."  
  
"Dementor breath!" *Gasp.*  
  
"Mudblood! Oops."  
  
Jason had shouted 'Mudblood' for all for the grown-ups to hear. "I am NOT a Mudblood! If I was you'd be one too, stupid!" Kathleen said defiantly into the silence.  
  
"That's enough!" Andy strode over and glared down at his children. He turned to his son. "Jas, where'd you learn that word?"  
  
"I heard it somewhere." Jason mumbled. Everyone was silent, listening. Jason seemed to realized he'd said something bad, even if he didn't know what it actually meant. However, it looked like Kathleen did.  
  
"Well don't say it again, otherwise, you're in big, big trouble, got it?" Andy said sharply. Jason nodded his head silently without looking at Andy. Andy walked away, and muttered "kids."  
  
"Umm, why don't you guys serve yourselves some lunch?" Cho said awkwardly, trying to cover up the moment.  
  
Everyone moved noisily towards the kitchen. At the counters, Cho had laid out several dishes. They formed a line, chatting absentmindedly, while serving themseleves some of Cho, Hermione and Lydia's excellent dishes. (The guys don't know how to cook!) Boiled potatos, mashed potatos, chicken, cornbread, peas, carrots, hotdogs, white bread, and spaghetti. The kids all helped themselves to food, and then carried their plates away to Jake's room. They sat on the floor, and Jason asked, "So, what IS a Mudblood then?"  
  
Since Kathleen was the only one who knew, she cleared her throat and said, "It's a bad name for someone who's Muggle born, but they're magical. They're not purebloods. But we are purebloods anyways.all of us are," she said pointedly to her friends. "But, I know Hermione isn't.she has Muggle parents, and so does Cho.but it doesn't matter. Just don't say Mudblood, it's not cool."  
  
"Oh."  
  
(A/N: I dunno how end this chapter! So. . .this is it!) 


	3. Hinkypunk's Homey

~Chapter 3: Hinkypunk's Homey~  
  
  
  
"So, what're we going to do? Ooh, I know! Let's play Hinkypunk's Homey!" Casey said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah!" the others said. Hinkypunk's Homey was a game the four had invented. You play it throughout the entire day, but you couldn't let the parents know you were playing it, because they didn't like the game. What you had to do was simple, you just play pranks. Make your friends fall for stupid things like one time when they were playing.like one time.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Jason, sweetie, can you get me some coffee with cream and sugar, please?" Lydia asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Jason turned his back to get some sugar, Casey and Kathleen poured some tabasco sauce in the coffee and they enchanted the coffee to turn your mouth green. Laughing, they skipped outside. When Jason gave Lydia the coffee, at once, her tounge turned green and the coffee was spicy. Jason was grounded for one week. That's the other rule about Hinkypunk's Homey: you can't tattle-tail! You take the blame for the prank pulled on you. This was fun, but the grown-ups thought it was an un-educational game to play, well. . . at least all the mothers did. The dads thought it was cute for them to be pranking each other so early in life. They called the game Hinkypunk's Homey because Hinkypunks were liars and they were very deceitful. That's what you had to be in this game.  
  
As soon as they finished eating, they set off. In this game, you were your own team. You might start out by pranking people in partners, but sooner or later, your partner might betray you and they might prank you! Casey and Kathleen went in one direction, trying to find what they could do to the boys, and Jake and Jason rushed the other way, searhcing for a good trick to pull on the girls. "Aha!" Jake said moments later. He pointed to a few large black spider scuttling around outside. They quietly trooped out, scooped up the spiders, and hurried on. They found Kathleen's sweater in Jake's room and placed the spidesr carefully inside.  
  
"What if the spiders crawl out?" Jason whispered.  
  
"Then, don't worry, Mum will definitely find them and get 'em good- she hates bugs." Jake said grimly. He slipped silently from the room. 


	4. Pranks and not-so Pranks

~Chapter 4: Pranks and Not-pranks~  
  
A few moments later, Kathleen and Casey entered Jake's room and Casey said "You know, that idea of putting Pepper Imps in the boys' chocolate cake was brilliant!"  
  
"I know.they'll have burning mouths for ages!"  
  
They both laughed and sat of Jake's bed. "Ooh, I'm cold, let me put this on and we'll go find something else to do." Kathleen reached for her sweater, pulled it over her head and screamed. "EWW!!!!" she yelled.  
  
She heard from downstairs, "Is everything ok up there?"  
  
"Yeah, fine Mom!" Casey called back to Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about? Everything is NOT fine! There's a frikin' spiders in here! Gross! The boys must've put it in here! SICK!" Kathleen shrieked.  
  
"It's just a spider, Kat, honestly. I may be a tomboy, but even if I was totally girly I wouldn't be afraid of these things.they don't bite!" Casey said. She easily picked up the spider and sent it on its way out the window, where she lay it down carefully and watched it crawl out of sight (totally opposite of what Ron would've done!)  
  
"We've got to get those boys back for this!" Kathleen told her friend.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Casey grinned slyly. "Let's go!"  
  
All throughout the day, pranks were being pulled. Pepper Imps in cake, spiders in sweaters, booger, ear wax and vomit flavored Bertie Bott's Beans were put in muffins, and even framing someone for doing something they didn't do was a popular trick. Soon after dark, the kids were growing tired of their games. They were now each grounded for 2 weeks - being framed for doing bad things was highly effective.  
  
"One more prank," Jason told Jake, as they were heading outside.  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"Wait, I've got an idea. I'll go to the side of the house, and.well, you just make sure you get the girls leaning their heads on my window, ok? I'm going to find some nice bugs and put them in their hair!" Jake said gleefully.  
  
"Excellent!" Jason called at Jake, who'd already started making his way towards his outside bedroom window.  
  
Jason went inside and started talking to his sister. "Where's Casey?"  
  
"Bathroom - why?" While Jason persuaded his sister to go to Jake's room, and waited for Casey; Jake was already finding bugs. Casey, now out for the bathroom, decided to go outside really fast. She spotted Jake and decided to spy on him.  
  
"What prank does he think he's getting us with now?" Casey muttered to herself. Suddenly, she stopped. Jake - where was Jake? She'd just seem him and then she saw something snatch at him, and he was gone. Where was he?  
  
Then she saw - a tall lady with midnight black hair was fighting Jake onto a broomstick. "HEL -" Jake tried to scream, but the lady stuffed a large cotton rag into his mouth and whisked him off into the darkness. Casey was terrifyed.  
  
She yelled after him, "JAKE!!!" The woman who was kidnapping him heard. She looked back at her from the sky, her bright snake-like red eyes glittering. Casey saw the frightened look Jake had on his face. The kidnapper cried out gleefully, "You'll never catch me! And you'll never see this boy again - say good-bye!" And she put on an extra outburst of acceleration on the broomstick and she dissapeared into the night. 


	5. Kidnapped!

~Chapter 5: Kidnapping~  
  
Casey ran inside. "You guys! You guys!" she called to her friends. She was in Jake's room and she found Jason and Kathleen there, Kathleen's head against the windowsill.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" Casey bellowed.  
  
"What? You don't need to yell," Jason said disgustedly.  
  
"Jake.kidnapped.just now." replied Casey faintly.  
  
Jason and Kathleen raised eyebrows, looked at each other, and snorted with laughter. "Oh, please!" Kathleen giggled. "Forget it! Hinkypunk's Homey's over, ok? I don't want to play anymore," Kathleen said, still chortling.  
  
"THIS ISN'T PART OF THE GAME!" Casey yelled.  
  
"Yeah right. We're not stupid Case." Jason said coolly.  
  
"I'M SERIOUS!" Casey shouted once more. Without warning, everyone's heads turned to the door as they heard pairs of feet climbing the stairs.  
  
"Honestly, what has been going on here?" Hermione said severely, hand on her hips.  
  
"Case, what's the matter, why're you yelling?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Harry! Cho! Jake, he's been kidnapped!"  
  
There was a ringing silence.  
  
"What?" Harry gasped.  
  
Again, Kathleen and Jason went into a fitful of giggles. "Seriously, this game's gone far enough, Casey! Mum, Dad, we admit it: we were playing Hinkypunk's Homey. But Casey won't stop lying!"  
  
"I'M NOT LYING!" Casey shouted to the group. "I JUST SAW JAKE.BEING KIDNAPPED BY SOME LADY!" She breathed hard through her nose and glared at them all. All the adults looked around. They believed Casey.  
  
"He was kidnapped? By who? Where?" Cho said hurriedly.  
  
Casey explained what she had seen and Jason told them all what they were going to do. "The lady had. . .black hair? And. . .red eyes? Like a snake's, right?" Harry asked softly, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Yeah. like a snake's."  
  
All the adults looked at one another and Harry could tell they were all thinking the same thing: The myth about Voldemort's sister was true. And she'd kidnapped Jake. They'd suspected something like this might happen, but no one thought about it TOO much.  
  
"We've got to go," Ron said quickly.  
  
"You're leaving me here? Now?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"No, not Hermione and me. We've all got to go to the Temple. You know where it is, don't you?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's in Snape!" both Cho and Hermione cried out. All of the grown-ups around them raised eyebrows and Hermione said, "No, not Snape the teacher - Snape the old English village!" (A/N: Snape IS the name of an old English village. . .ok?)  
  
"Ohhh," the others all said. "That's not too far from here." Andy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's go!" Harry announced, and everyone hurtled themselves down the stairs, grabbed coats and jackets and they were on their way. 


	6. Are we there yet?

~Chap. 6: "Are we there yet?"~  
  
  
  
Jake was sitting on a train with the mean lady. She didn't seem vicious or harmful. . . Jake wanted to escape however, he knew if he was being kidnapped it wasn't for a good reason. He tried to be annoying to the lady.  
  
"Hey lady, wuz your name?"  
  
"Viksa. Lady Viksa."  
  
"Oh. Hi Lady Viksa!"  
  
"Um.yes, hello," she said uncertainly.  
  
"Where're we going?"  
  
"The Temple of Destiny," she hissed idly, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Oh." Jake said, not knowing where the heck that was.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Bam. Viksa slamed down a knife in between Jake's index and middle finger.  
  
"Whoa! That was so cool! Perfect aim!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I missed," Viksa hissed.  
  
Jake gulped.  
  
Viksa drummed her fingers on the table separating them.  
  
Jake copied.  
  
Viksa did it again.  
  
Jake followed suite.  
  
As Viksa tunred furiously towards Jake, Jake said quickly and loudly, "I've got to use the bathroom!"  
  
Viksa sighed exasperadly, took his hand impatiently and dragged him to the small and grubby bathroom. When they entered, Jake saw some old bit of newspaper chained to the wall, dangling.  
  
"Look! Reading material!" Jake said, trying to sound amazed. He reached out his hand for it, but Viksa slapped it down. "Go on! I haven't got all day!"  
  
She stood there, standing guard. "I can't go when someone's watching."  
  
Viksa rolled her eyes and turned around, showing him her back.  
  
"I don't trust you, you'll look!" Jake said, surpressing giggles.  
  
Viksa gave him a withering look, threw her hands up in the air and muttered, "I give up!" and she walked away, slamming the door behind her. Quickly, Jake searched for a hole or something to escape. Nothing. He sighed and lifted the toilet seat.  
  
"Eww.don't people here know how to flush a toilet?" He rung his hand over the flusher and heard the water going 'splat splat'. "Wait a second.wait." Jake murmered to himself. He shoved the toilet over an inch or so and he saw. land! He hurridly pushed over the whole toilet and he reached up for the emergency brake on the train. The train screeched to a sudden halt and Jake jumped down, outside, free. He ran for it, not knowing where to go. The Temple of Destiny.he'd heard stories about that place! And if Casey told the parents.they were smart enough, they'd figure it out.  
  
He rushed a little ways on, and found himself to be in a dense forest or jungle. He had no alernative; he was already lost. He'd have to wait. He climbed a tree and saw the tip of the Temple of Destiny, just poking it's self out of the trees. Night came, and still no sign of his parents. He found a bunch of bananas on a tree, he ate those for dinner. He saw a glinting of gold dangling from a tree.what was that? 'Whoa.wicked!' Jake thought. It was a sparking necklace with a golden snake on it. Jake placed it around his neck for good luck. He comforted himself in a large tree, and fell asleep. 


	7. Lost and Found

~Chap 7: Lost and Found~  
  
  
  
The others were on a train to the Temple of Destiny as well. The driver told them he'd take them as far as the Forest of Fate, but they'd have to walk into the forest alone. Of course, they had agreed and set of for the search of Jake. Harry came from downstairs and saw Cho gazing longingly outside the window.  
  
"Hey," Harry said softly behind her.  
  
Cho back at him and then she stared straight ahead. She spoke to him, though she was looking in the other direction, "I want him back, Harry. I want him in my arms," she said sadly, hugging herself.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find him. I promise we will."  
  
"It's just.I love him so much. I can't - "  
  
"I know. I love him too." Harry sighed and hugged Cho, still standing behind her. "We taught him well. . . he's smarter than you. . . he's tougher than me.I'll find him. I promise."  
  
"I know you will," Cho said quietly.  
  
Cho sat down on the squishy red seats, and she placed both of her hands in her lap. A curtain of glistening black hair suddenly drew itself against Cho's face, making it hard to read her expression; you could only see her outlines. A tiny silver bead of a tear slipped down Cho's face and splashed onto her hands. Harry glanced at her - she looked so young, it reminded him of when they were all kids themselves at Hogwarts, going though heartbreak after heartbreak. . .but they'd survived that and they'd survive this. Harry placed his hand gently on Cho's and he whispered, "I promise we'll find him."  
  
Ron and Hermione were watching as they saw Cho tilting her head onto Harry's shoulder, sniffing and weeping softly, mourning the loss of their son.  
  
"You know, when we were kids, if something was wrong we'd always help Harry, we'd find a way - always. We've got to help him now, too. We've got to find Jake." Hermione said desperately. Ron nodded wordlessly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the driver stoped in front of the Forest of Fate, he wished them farewell with a sorrowful look in his eyes. This wasn't exactly helpful. Then they set off into the heart of the forest in search of Jake Potter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake slept for about 2 hours before being awoken by triumphant yells of, "Yes! Here he is! Here he is!" But it wasn't his parents. . .it sounded like. . .Jake's heart beat painfully fast as he sat up in the tree, frozen with fear. He saw a tall woman with ebony hair coming towards him and knew he'd been found.  
  
"Cripes, these guys don't give up do they?" Jake muttered. He swung himself off the tree and landed with both feet on the ground. He ran and ran, looking backwards and seeing that Viksa and some other men were following her. They seemed to be helping her - "Great, she's got help!" Jake said aloud, his eyes wide. He ran and was cornered by Viksa. She stopped. And then he laughed evilly.  
  
"Aha! You have the Necklace of Bad Fortune! If you do not get to the Temple of Destiny before the sun rises, you shall die!" she cackled.  
  
Jake tried running a different direction, but no matter how he looked at it, he just saw himself trapped. He heard sound of people coming nearer and nearer to him, ready to attack. But then he heard a different sound.  
  
"JAKE! JAKE?!"  
  
"DAD?" Jake stopped and yelled backwards. Oh, oh, he couldn't stop, Viksa was coming right at him! He continued running, but he ran ran around, doubling back and he heard Viksa following him.  
  
"DAD?" Jake proceeded to yell. "DAD! I'M RIGHT HERE! HEELLPP!!!"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arm grabbed Jake around the chest and picked him up.  
  
"Dad!" Jake sighed with relief. Harry swung Jake onto his shoulders and shouted, "Hold tight, Jay!" And Harry dodged spells coming from behind him. 


	8. Almost There!

~Chap. 8: Almost There!~  
  
Over at the tree in which Jake had slept in, Ron and Cho were getting ready with a plan. Cho and Ron launched themselves up on a tree. Once they were crouching on the think, soft branch, wands ready with Stunning spells and fire blasts, Cho said breathlessly, "Ron, that's my husband and son down there. Make me proud, ok?"  
  
Ron nodded and gulped. "Today's that day, Cho!" He smiled weakly and said, "Ok, ready? They're in target range. ready, aim.fire!"  
  
While Cho shouted, "STUPIFY!" trying to Stun as many of Viksa's goons as possible, Ron was next to her, shooting down balls of fire with his wand, which made the goons shriek with pain, catch fire, and die. Finally, Harry was able to reach them all without looking behind his back - they were all gone.  
  
Cho jumped down from the tree and hugged her son and kissed him while Jake yelped, "Mum! Mum, I'm ok! Mum, geroff me!" But it wasn't completely over yet. "Wait! Viksa said that even if you did save me, I'd die cuz the Necklace will kill me! Unless I get to the Temple of Destiny before the sun touches it!"  
  
"Wait, what necklace?" Harry said in horror. Jake showed him the necklace he was wearing, which he couldn't get off.  
  
Cho suddenly had a petrified look on her face. She pointed outwards, "Harry - look." The sun was coming up. "Oh, God. . ."  
  
"Time to go, Jake!" Harry grabbed Jake and shoved him on his shoulders again, bolting towards the Temple. The sun's light was flooding towards them, it was so close. . . Harry reached a clearing and saw the Temple looming before him. The sunlight was travaling faster and faster, oh no, it'd reach the Temple before they would. . .Harry put on a extra spurt of speed and zoomed into the Temple - landing on the hard dusty floor, just as the sunlight bathed the who hall. They'd made it.  
  
Harry gasped and panted heavily. His stomach was rising and falling rapidly, trying to breathe properly again. "It's - tough - being - Dad," Harry gasped.  
  
"Yeah, but you do it really well." Jake breathed.  
  
"Yeah? Thanks," Harry panted. He hugged Jason, though still breathing heavily. Cho and Ron, followed closely by Lydia, Andy, Kathleen, Jason, Hermione and Casey abruptly burst forth unto the clearing.  
  
"Ah, they made it!" Cho said in relief. Harry sat up and waved successfully.  
  
However, in one moment, Viksa, who appeared out of no where, walked into the clearing. Everyone was frozen - no one knew what to do. Viksa took out the small knife she'd threatened Jake with and she walked straight into Cho with it.  
  
Smirking with satisfaction, she said carelessly, "I'll be in the Temple if anyone wants to come and fight me off." and she snapped her fingers and she dissapeared. Each person stared at Cho, confused. Cho stood there, paralized with fear and pain. 'What was going on here?' She slowly, with a trembling hand, reached down and felt her own blood wetting her skin. She felt tremendous pain, and she keeled over.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran to her, Jake streaking at his side. Harry knelt down next to Cho, not knowing what to do. "Cho!"  
  
Cho's face was pale and was a shaking and drawing breaths at odd moments. Harry knew. . .knew that Viksa had murdured Cho. Cho looked up a Harry, who was now crying - he knew what was coming. "Nooooo, Cho."  
  
Cho swallowed and took Jake's hand, who was standing white-faced next to her. "I love you, sweetie." Cho murmured. Jake was crying as well, and sniffing. Then Cho's eyes turned onto Harry and she let go of Jake's hand. Harry slightly pushed Jake away - he didn't want him to watch this. Jake got the picture, he moved backwards, stumbling a bit. Lydia moved up and she crouched low, and hugged Jake. Everyone was staring a Cho with rapt attention. But this was it - Cho seemed to be giving her last. "Take care of Jake," she said softly. Harry, through tears, nodded. Cho took in a shuddering breath, and whispered her final words to Harry. "I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry wailed in dispair, not knowing what to do or who to turn to. He just cried and cried. Jake buried his face into Lydia's shoulder. Lydia, though she was about to cry herself, kept her voice calm and soothing as she murmured, "Shhh, baby, it's ok, it ok." It was a tragic moment for all of them.  
  
Quite suddenly, Harry stood up, his tear-streaked face glaring at them all. He turned on his heel and said sharply, "Keep and eye on Jake for a sec, and don't let him or any of you follow me."  
  
And he walked straight into the Temple. No one said or did anything for at least 15 mintues, just standing there. Finally Andy muttered to Ron, "What d'you think they're doing in there?"  
  
"Dunno. . .probably trying to steal the. . .wait! That's it!" Ron yapped suddenly.  
  
"What?" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"The potion! It's in there! We can bring Cho back! Jake has the Necklace, we only need the Potion and the Book of Fate!"  
  
(A/N: Sap and sobs. . .what more????? Yeah, I know it was HELLA sappy. . .and maybe a little confoosling. . .but hey! It's in the movie! Had to make this happen!! R/R!) 


	9. In the Temple of Destiny

~Chapter 9: In the Temple of Destiny~  
  
  
  
Jake ran into the Temple. "Oh, no, no Jake, come back!" Lydia ran a little ways after Jake, but he'd already gone inside. "Harry'll kill me!" S  
  
he turned to the others. "You guys - all of you, stay here, got it?" and she ran inside with Jake. Andy called after her "Lydia, where d'you think you're going?!" Lydia turned briefly to say back "That's my brother-in-law and nephew in there! Harry'll need help! He didn't defeat Voldie by himself, you know!" And she kept on running.  
  
In the Temple of Destiny, it was cool and quiet. Jake was inching towards a room, with a glow of redish light comging from it. Lydia rushed to Jake and held him back.  
  
"This way!" Jake mouthed to his aunt. They both entered the room and watched, horror-struck, as Harry and Viksa were dueling away. They crouched low behind an alter.  
  
"The potion!" Jake whispered, pointing to a much larger alter a few feet away. Jake darted out from behing his hiding place and the snatched up the potion.  
  
"The book!" Lydia mouthed, scared and worried. "Get the book!"  
  
Jake dodged a spell from Viksa at Harry and he carefully seized the huge black book. He slithered back to Lydia and they rushed outside into the sunlight.  
  
They knelt over Cho, the others watching with a mix of fear and hope. Lydia opened the tiny bottle and splashed it all over Cho's body. Unlocking the book, Jake quickly found the spell for bringing back someone from the dead. He muttered the ancient words and suddenly, there was a blinding flash of orange light - a roaring wind - and then, all was still. Cho stirred feebly.  
  
"Mum!" 


	10. ...In the End...

~Chapter 10: Dunno what this chap. Should be called. . .~  
  
  
  
Back inside the temple, Viksa and Harry were still dueling. Viksa gave up with wands - she pocketed hers and she punched Harry full in the eye. But Harry didn't give up that easily. He got her back by bringing his foot 'round and knocking her down. While the fray without wands became more and more bloody, Viksa suddenly noticed, "The potion! Someone's stolen it! That annoying kid of yours must've done it - "  
  
Harry kicked her in the chest (A/N: Boys, you've gotta trust me on this - that HURTS!) to take her mind off the potion. But with one forceful blow, Viksa had Harry on his back and she was on top of him, beating his face up. Suddenly, a foot came out of no where and it wacked Viksa around the head and eyes.  
  
"Whoa, Mum, where'd you learn to do THAT?" Jake asked excidedly, watching his mother in action.  
  
"Just a little somehting I picked up myself!" Cho panted.  
  
"CHO?" Harry gasped - but he had no time to dwell on this, Viksa lashed her foot towards Cho, but Cho, automatically it seemed, but her hand on Jake's head forcing him down and she ducked as well, making Viksa's shot useless. Then she slapped and punched Viksa, throwing her off her feet.  
  
"That," Cho said proudly "I learned from your father!"  
  
"You guys move! This place's about to blow!" Ron and Andy called. Behind them, Cho could see Hermione and Lydia, followed by their kids. Each had their wands out, just in case. The walls of the temple began to tremble. The floor began to shake. There was a fiery pit in the center of the room, and the fires coming from it were leaking out. Obviously, this would be a place. . .from hell. (A/N: Lovely image, right??)  
  
"HURRY! QUICK, RUN!" Andy yelled, putting his hand out and pushing everyone out the door. Cho was there, she turned and saw Harry being pushed, just barely into the fiery hole by Viksa. Harry hung on by his fingertips, but Viksa, who was laughing in triumph, was abruptly pushed into the fiery pit next to Harry because the floor was shaking so much.  
  
"HARRY!" Cho screamed. The walls were caving in - this was her only chance to escape - but she couldn't leave Harry there.  
  
"CHO, GO, JUST GO! I'LL BE OKAY! GO!" Harry shouted back to her. But Cho rushed to Harry and quickly helped him out of the pit.  
  
"Let's go!" Cho bellowed. And they both rushed outside, just as the temple crumpled.  
  
*~*  
  
Back on the train home, Jake was sitting next to his parents and his friends, quiet. Harry broke the silence.  
  
"You know, I almost thought I'd lost you back there." "For a moment there, you did. . ." Then Cho smiled mischeviously. "Want to see what heaven was like?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
Harry and Cho smiled at each other, and then they kissed.  
  
"Oh, PLEASE!" Everyone around them moaned.  
  
"Get a room," Jake muttered. They all laughed, feeling safe and reassured, going home, waiting for another adventure. . .  
  
(A/N: Ok, so that ending was EXTREMELY pathetic. . .and yeah the movie's a lot better, duh! But I love this movie. . .and I HAD to make it HP style. . .just curious! Well, I'm audi. . .people to email, peeps to call, shopping to do, more fics to write, the essentials. . . Chou!) 


End file.
